A Twist of Fate
by anime-gurl1989
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Rin get sucked into another demention what happens when they return. This is a InuKag. RinKouga and I may include SanMir.
1. Chapter One An Unexpected Visit

Ok this is my first fan fiction so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha *pouts*, Kouga *tear escapes from her eye*, Sesshomaru *begins to cry hysterically*, or anyone else from the Inuyasha series (it pains me to say this). But my makeup evil villain (Ana- karu) belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1- An Unexpected Visit  
  
Rin hurry up, were going to be late," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the calm of the forest.  
  
Rin emerge from behind a nearby bush, she looked up at Sesshomaru with sad green eyes. The young girl of around six had been walking behind her demon companion. They had been traveling for most of the day and her feet where weary from hiking after him. But the girl had been determined not to be left back at camp.  
  
"I am sorry for yelling at you Rin," said Sesshomaru, his gaze becoming less harsh though he said thin in the emotionless voice he always used, "But I can not be late for my important visit with Naraku," he looked off into the distance.  
  
Silence greeted his statement; she was looking at her feet. There was some feeling in her that she couldn't place, so she continued to examine the ground trying to sort out her emotions.  
  
"Rin what is bothering you?" He peered over his shoulder at her, his silvery hair glistening in the sunset. "Do you not like traveling with me anymore?"  
  
Rin was startled by the question and gazed up into his golden eyes, "It's not that Lord Sesshomaru," she said speaking for the first time in days. This was very unusual for her, she was a child who enjoyed life to its fullest. Rin was about to continue, but Sesshomaru's next words silenced her.  
  
"Rin," he said, "Stay still."  
  
Rin froze, as she always did when Sesshomaru told her to be still. She began to search her surrounding looking for what threatened them. Sesshomaru only told her to stay where she was when she was in danger.  
  
"Show yourself," came Sesshomaru's voice from somewhere above her.  
  
A woman's cold laugh was the response to his words, "As sharp as ever I see." The demon behind the voice stepped out into the clearing. She had been concealed behind one of the many large oak trees that grew in this forest, it's old branches swayed in the evening breeze. "Hello Sesshomaru," she said to him, her voice was friendly but her eyes were that of an assassin, the same as his eyes, hard and cold.  
  
She looked to be in her early twenties though her real age was a mystery to all but herself. She wore her black hair in a bun held up by two chopsticks, and a kimono that bore a cherry blossom print upon it. The pink tinted fan she held before her slowly fell as she began to fan herself in short graceful movements. The woman appeared totally human, the only way Sesshomaru knew her as a demon was because of his superior sense of smell that could detect her true nature. This lady appeared out of place here in the woods, she looked to belong in a castle no in this uncivilized bit of forest.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked her, and positioned himself in front of Rin. The young girl was glad for his protecting, though most people would have been fooled by the lady's appearance, Rin was terrified of her.  
  
"No," she smiled, continuing to fan herself, "But I know quite a lot about you."  
  
"Really?" he said, his voice was calm but the coldness would have stopped any other opponent in their tracks, "I don't like people who take an interest in me."  
  
The woman chuckled at the thought, "No I didn't think you would," she smirked. She knew much about his life, mostly what had happened in the last 50 years. She had many vassals at her disposal that she had used to track down his recent history.  
  
'She is getting on my nerves,' thought Sesshomaru as he looked the woman up and down. "If you will excuse me, I have an important place to be right now." He turned from her, "Come along Rin," he said softly. The girl was in danger as long as she was around this demon. His first priority at the moment was to get Rin safely away, 'I'll deal with her later,' he thought.  
  
"Do you mean that meeting with Naraku?" she asked him lightly, but from her tone of voice, she already knew the answer.  
  
He glanced up at the woman before laying a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Let's go Rin."  
  
"Do not turn your back on me," ordered the woman, as if she were talking to an insolent child. This was spoken hurriedly as if she was scared her prey would escape before she had time to play with it.  
  
"I do not know your name or your business with me, but I do not care, you are unimportant right now," he told her bluntly.  
  
"My name is Ana-karu, and your business with me is more important then that with Naraku," the only reply she got was one of his legendary cold stares. "We must," she paused to emphasize the word, "deal with the present issue."  
  
Sesshomaru halted and turned to face her, giving her his full attention for the first time, "The present issue does not concern you."  
  
"Ah, but that is were you have been mistaken," she approached the demon, swiftly covering the distance between them until only ten feet of earth separated the two, "You see Naraku is merely a puppet that I control, he believes that by collecting the jewel shards he will grow more powerful than myself." She laughed, "The fool."  
  
"Interesting, but you still have not explained what this has to do with me," his tone almost sounded bored.  
  
"I'm getting there, you see, I am the one who arranged this meeting you were heading off to go to today. But, I got tired of waiting to finally meet you in person." She closed her fan with a flick of her wrist. 'Such a handsome man,' she thought, 'Too bad I already know the answer to my next question.'  
  
"Yes?' said Sesshomaru, his patience growing thin.  
  
"If you join me I promise to give you more power," she tempted him, as if trying to dangle a bone in front of a dog. "I can give you the completed jewel shard, that should boost your strength."  
  
Sesshomaru appeared calm as always but he was furious inside, 'How dare she,' he thought, 'The bitch.' He let a long minutes pass before answering, he took this time to compose himself, "I do not such toys as the jewel shards, only weaklings depend on such a unreliable source of power."  
  
"Oh," she said her one eyebrow raised in question, "Does that mean you are rejecting my invitation."  
  
"My answer is no," he growled practically spitting out the words.  
  
'As I thought, I knew he would say no,' she almost frowned at the thought of her next action before reminding herself it was for the best. "Very well," she opened her fan again, "You shall now have to face the consequences for refusing my kind offer." Ana-karu's eyes suddenly flashed a deep violet before returning to there normal green-blue color.  
  
A portal appeared in the half-darkness, it opened behind Sesshomaru and Rin. It was only slightly bigger than Sesshomaru was tall. The blackness seemed to eat the light around it and the woods appeared darker the first few feet near it.  
  
"I am certainly sorry to see you go though," she extended her right arm in which she held her fan and suddenly swept it down.  
  
When the fan had settled itself by her waist it created a torment of wind. Ana-karu watched as the gust blew first Rin through the portal, and then Sesshomaru. Not so much because she had forced him, but because he stopped fighting it once the little girl had been pushed through. As the portal closed after them, the demon whispered, "Train well my daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~ The dimension that Sesshomaru and Rin now found themselves located in was full of danger. This world was a living battlefield that they were forced to compete in every day in order to survive. With ever step they took, they risked being killed by yet another opponent that decided to test their strength.  
  
Rin was soon taught the art of fighting by Sesshomaru, there was no way around it in a place like this. She became an expert fighter of many different weapons as ten years of her life passed in this horrible place.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ok I hope you guys like it, this is just the first chapter and there shall be (a lot) more to come. I just have to revise most of it so it sounds better. I'm sorry to the people who already read this chapter before I rearranged it a little but please read it again, I did add a little at the end that I forgot to put in so please at least read the end. I think it sounds much better now. Anyways remember I love review and please tell me what you think would be a few good ideas, I have the main layout of how this story is going to go but I don't have all in detail stuff yet. 


	2. Chapter Two The Curse

Miroku was leading a beautiful women away from the village. She had fainted in the market place and he had volunteered to help her home.  
  
"Thank you again Hoshi-sama," said the girl. Her name was Aiko and she was a pleasant sight to look at, she had glowing smooth skin and long shining black hair.  
  
"No problem," he replied, he was supporting her because she was still weak.  
  
"I'm alright Hoshi-sama," she said pulling away from him. But within three steps she stumbled again.  
  
"I've go you," Miruko said supporting her, taking the moment to put his hand on her butt.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise, "Hoshi-sama, how dare you!" She removed herself from his grasp and gathered the strength to slap him across the face.  
  
Miroku put his hand up to his face and sighed, another woman had rejected his touch. He watched her as she walked away from him clearly mad. He had gotten no reaward for his good deed, and now Sango and Kagome would act coldly to him for going off with another woman. He took one last look of Aiko before going back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed; Sango was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk to her. She guessed that it was because Miroku had wandered off with a pretty girl earlier today. He had come back in a short period of time but, Sango didn't seem to care about that.  
  
The sun had set a while ago, and they were staying in a available hut that the village provided. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and herself were seated by the fire. Miroku was talking to Sango, probably trying to explain himself and apologize to her. Shippo was finishing off what dinner they had left; he could really eat a lot when he wanted to.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, he was staring out the hut's only window. 'I wonder what he is thinking about. I bet its Kikyou.' She recalled there latest adventure. Kikyou had suddenly showed up, whether she had aided their quest or not, Kagome didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Aiko had safely reached her home shortly after leaving Miroku. But, as her family members had noticed, she remained unusually quiet. Aiko had returned to her former self in every other aspect, she felt strong enough again but the monk's behavior.  
  
Finally after a few hours of this her grandmother called her over, "Child," she said, "What is troubling you?"  
  
Aiko finished putting the wood she carried on the fire, "Grandmother, do you remember me saying something about a group of travelers coming into the village yesterday?"  
  
"Yes of course. Now continue on dearly."  
  
Aiko sat down, Japanese style, and continued her story, "Well, in the market place this morning I fainted," she explained, this was nothing new, Aiko often experienced fainting spells, "One of the travelers, the monk, offered to help me home."  
  
"Yes," the grandmother urged.  
  
"Well on the way home, the monk took advantage of my weakened state and ah," she looked away embarrassed, "He touched my butt." Aiko started to blush, her face turning red as a cherry.  
  
"What?" exclaimed her grandmother, "A man of the cloth did something like that? They are suppose to protect people like you and me, not take advantage of us." Her grandmother huffed a little more, muttering under her breath as she walked around the house collecting different ingredients. Once she had collected the necessary items she returned to the fireside.  
  
"What are you doing Grandmother?" asked Aiko as she watched in amazement.  
  
"We're going to teach that monk a lesson," she said now resembling a fraction of how she had been in her youth. She began giving Aiko directions that Aiko followed; carefully doing everything she was told.  
  
When all the ingredients were added, she sat back and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Ok Grandmother, everything you told me to do is done."  
  
"Good child, now stand back while I finish it up." Aiko obeyed her and stepped aside, when she had retreated into a corner of the room, her grandmother began to chant. As the words rolled off her tongue, Aiko noticed something was happening. Her lovely face contained a look of wonder as she watched the scene before her unfold.  
  
The air in the room thickened and felt almost as if she could hold it in her hands if she tried. Also the light coming from the fire began to fade. The fired was still there burning hotly in the middle of the room, but it's light seemed as if to be swallowed by another being.  
  
Aiko's amazement deepened when she noticed the air around her grandmother started to turn a light blue. Aiko stayed in the corner the remainder of the spell, only leaving once it was done to catch her grandmother as she fainted. She didn't know what had just happened but her whole life changed after that night, she had discovered sorcery.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in town, Inuyasha and friends were preparing for bed. Sango had just left her seat to add more fuel to the fire. She had finally accepted Miroku's apology or explanation, whatever you felt like calling it.  
  
Inuyasha sat at his post, staring out into the night. Kagome was watching Inuyasha and saw what Miroku was going to do too late. She turned her head in time to see Miroku touching Sango's butt as she leaned over to collect more firewood.  
  
Sango spun around on Miroku, the fire in her eyes saying he'd gone too far. Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to watch Miroku get slapped once again even if he did deserve it. But, the slap never came.  
  
At the same moment Miroku's hand touched Sango's butt, the chants effects hit him. To his horror he realized what he had done. When Sango had turned to face him, he hand ready to hit him across the face, he fell to his knees. "Please Sango, forgive me," he said to her, his hands clasped in front of him in a begging manner, "I don't know what come over me, I should never disrespect a woman like that."  
  
This brought Inuyasha out of his trance, "Huh," he said, "You always do that to woman, that and ask them to bare your child."  
  
Kagome was silent, she had been the most surprised by his action, 'I bet he's just putting on an act,' she thought.  
  
Sango didn't continue through with the slap, "What?" she said, and Shippo just stared at him.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, "I'd never do that to a woman. They deserve respect, not to be molested."  
  
The group just stared at him, even Kirara. They couldn't believe Miroku was saying this, Miroku was the last person in the world they expected would utter those words.  
  
Then Miroku took Sango's hand in his own while still kneeling on the ground he asked her, "Sango say you forgive me, please?"  
  
Sango looked at him oddly, "Of course I do,: she said. He looked like he was trying to propose to her, not ask for her forgiveness.  
  
Miroku smiled, "Good," he said rising up from his knees, he still held Sango's hand. "Then I will wish you all a goodnight," he said to them and slowly raised Sango's hand to his lips. Miroku kissed it before whispering, "I am very happy you forgave me."  
  
Sango started to blush, 'This is so embarrassing,' she thought. She hated being the center of attention and quickly took back her hand. She looked away from them before saying, "Goodnight you guys, I'll see you in the morning." With that Sango climbed into her bed still facing away from them.  
  
"Goodnight," Kagome responded automatically. She looked at Inuyasha, he was staring at Miroku with a funny look on his face. She caught his eye as Miroku readied himself for bed.  
  
After Sango and Miroku were in bed, and persumably asleep, Inuyasha said to Shippo, "I'm going out for a while, call out if there's any trouble," the arrogant tone was gone from his voice and he looked oddly thoughtful.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm coming with you," Kagome announced as he got up.  
  
He looked at her for a second with his hard golden eyes, before they softened, "Alright," was his simple answer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The peaceful nightly noises of the forest were cut off as a pitch black circular portal appeared. First a woman walked through, she was the most beautiful woman most men have ever seen or were lucky enough to feast their eyes upon. Behind her a demon walked out, "We have returned to our world," he observed looking around before his eyes settled on the woman in front of him.  
  
She was only sixteen but had grown into a fine young woman. The moonlight turned her flawless ivory skin a cream color. Two dark locks framed her face while the rest was left to flow down her back.  
  
At her waist hung an assortment of weapons, a sword, throwing stars, and a short knife. Among her clothing he knew there was yet more daggers she kept hidden. In the place that they had come from, to be unprepared meant death by on of the dangerous monsters that always lurked somewhere in the shadows.  
  
"So we have," she replied looking at him. "But why now after all those years? Why have we suddenly had to opportunity to return?" Her lovely face looked worried, it had been years since she had seen such a peaceful place as this.  
  
The demon looked at her, he hated seeing her unhappy, "Do not think about it, just be glad we are back." 'Now that we are back,' he thought, 'I can find you some different clothing.'  
  
He had never liked the outfit she wore now, they had found it shortly before being sent to the other world. Sesshomaru had stumbled on a massacred village, and in one of the huts lay the clothing she wore now along with it's matching necklace.  
  
'It was all too convenient,' he thought, plus he hadn't even mentioned of the most interesting part.  
  
Rin had taken an immediate liking to the outfit, though she had been too small to wear it yet. The outfit consisted of a top of harden maroon leather, and a short skirt of the same material that she wrapped around her waist and tied on her left hip. The top stopped just above her belly-button and provided coverage for the tops of her arms.  
  
The material acted as a type of armor, but still provided the person free movement, the fact that the skirt was split on each side helped. The symbol on it though was what had first attracted his attention after Rin had put it on. There was a small cherry blossom that was embroidered on the lower right-hand corner of the skirt. There were vines that extended from it and crawled up the right side and across the bottom-front. The necklace was also make of a cherry blossom that hung from a fine chain shaped like a vine.  
  
Rin had grown enough to fit into it at age twelve, and here was the best part, the outfit grew as she did. They had never had to get her other clothing because the one she had now had grown with her.  
  
She nodded her head, clearly still upset. He sighed, "Rin," he said warmly, "Do not worry, everything will turn out just fine."  
  
"Hai," she said still facing him, then she smiled, "Can we explore this world a little, I've forgotten almost all of it."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her lovingly, "Of course we can." It had been such a long time since he'd seen her smile like that. Back in the other world, there wasn't much to smile about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were wandering through the woods. Kagome had thoughtfully brought her bow and fletching full of arrows before they left the hut. She slowly trotted after Inuyasha, he hadn't said a word since they left.  
  
"Inuyasha," she ventured.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I don't' really know, just," he paused, "somewhere quiet."  
  
"Mmm...." Kagome said. She continued to follow Inuyasha, until he suddenly paused sniffing the air. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can smell Sesshomaru," he said half turning to her, "and he's close." Inuyasha didn't mention that Sesshomaru's scent had changed slightly, or that there was a human with him.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to draw him to them by her voice, "We haven't seen him in at least three months, why would he show up now?"  
  
"I don't know," he said drawing the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, "They are headed this way. Kagome get behind me," he growled as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing.  
  
"Why my dear brother Inuyasha," he said as he moved out of the way for another figure to appear, "It has been such a long time."  
  
"Not quite long enough," countered Inuyasha looking at the woman.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she said, "This is your half brother? The one you have been trying to kill?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
She peered at him with a critical eye, "He's not much to look at, is he? I mean, take his stance for example, it looks as if he's about to dance not fight."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the insult, "What's this Sesshomaru? Your keeping company with a human? I guess you are our father's son after all."  
  
Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a piercing look before noticing Kagome, "What's this?" he said, "She is the same age as before."  
  
"What do you mean 'same age she was before'?" Inuyasha asked positioning himself in front of Kagome.  
  
"It has been ten years yet, she remains the same."  
  
"Ten years? Feh," he said with scorn, "You've obviously gone insane. We saw you just over three months ago."  
  
Sesshomaru was silent, "Interesting," he said finally.  
  
"It's been nice chatting with you Sesshomaru, but I'd rather fight," Inuyasha repositioned himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, "May I fight him instead?" she looked at him.  
  
"This would be a good time to test you skills," he said thoughtfully, "Of course Rin, go ahead." She nodded to him stepping forward.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you've go to be kidding. You're letting this woman do your fighting for you?" Inuyasha accused.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer him, but was watching Rin intently, this was going to be her first fight in this world.  
  
Rin unsheathed her own sword, positioning herself in a fighters stance. "I am ready, you may attack first if you wish too," she said mildly.  
  
Inuyasha growled, he couldn't even use the wound of the wind on her seeing as she was human. Inuyasha rushed at her and cut down quickly.  
  
Rin avoided his attack with ease, slashing Inuysaha across his back, Inuyasha bit back a cry of pain, he hadn't thought she would be that fast, after all, she was human.  
  
"Inuyasha," cried Kagome seeing how Rin's sword buried itself into his back.  
  
"Stay back Kagome, it's only a scratch."  
  
Rin took up her fighting stance again, her blade glistening red in the moonlight from his blood. "He is an even worse fighter than I first thought he would be, " she said to Sesshomaru, "That attack wouldn't have hit me if I was blindfolded."  
  
"How dare you!" remarked Inuyasha, losing his temper.  
  
"You heard me," replied Rin cooly.  
  
"Adjust your left foot slightly," came the instruction from Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him surprised to still find him here, they had forgotten him. "It is off a little Rin."  
  
She did as she was told saying, "How could I have forgotten something as basic as that?"  
  
Rin and Inuyasha continued to fight, it appeared that Rin had the upperhand. SHe landed more blows upon Inuyasha than she did to her.  
  
Sesshomaru was so intently following the battle that he didn't notice as Kagome slowly arrow to her bow and drew the string taut. Only once the arrow had been released did he realize what was happening. All Sesshomaru had time to do was position himself so the arrow hit him in the lower shoulder instead of him heart.  
  
"No!" shouted Rin when she saw what was happening. "You BITCH!" she said to Kagome trying to attack her.  
  
Inuyasha positioned himself in front of her, "I don't think you want to do that," he remarked, "Sesshomaru may be alive now, and just leaving him lying on the ground might not be a good idea."  
  
Rin looked at them, hatred filling her eyes. "She will pay for this, remember that Inuyasha and enjoy your last days with her." With that Rin sheathed her sword, picked up Sesshomaru, and carried him off, a surprising feat for someone as small as herself.  
  
Inuyasha watched them go before turning to Kagome, "Why did you do that?" he asked her, his eyes and voice betraying how worried he was.  
  
"What do you mean? It looked like you were having a trouble dealing with her, plus," she shrugged, "It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Sesshomaru."  
  
He sighed, "You should have left that for me to deal with." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder before adding, "She might give me some trouble."  
  
Kagome stared blackly at him, "Do you mean you might not be able to defeat her?"  
  
He growled at her, "Of course I can defeat her. It might take me a while to do so and now I have to worry about your safety," he said thinking back, "She looked pissed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
Rin had draped Sesshomaru across her back and was now running as fast as she dared. She needed a safe place to keep him until he was better, but to kill him while looking for it wouldn't be any help.  
  
"Rin," come Sesshomaru's voice from beside her ear, "Put me down. I can walk."  
  
Rin hesitated before replying, "No," she said finally. "You are too badly injured, I am looking for a safe place for us to stay while you get better."  
  
Rin suddenly spotted an abandoned hut and headed toward it. In response to her words Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Only a few more minutes," she said  
  
The hut itself was dirty and old. Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust, but it would have to do. She laid Sesshomaru down gently and began to gather up organic material that could be used as bedding.  
  
Once she had arranged it in the cleanest corner of the hut, she carefully picked Sesshomaru up and put him down in it.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said trying to sit up.  
  
Rin gently forced him to lay back down. "I will be right back, I am going to look for herbs that will help you get better. I don not want to come back and find you somewhere other than you are now."  
  
Sesshomaru growled, but then sighed. This is exactly like what had happened before all those years ago. He had been severly wounded after a fight with his brouther Inuyasha and Rin had come along to help.  
  
Taking his sigh for a 'yes I'll stay where I am,' she walked out of the hut and into the night. ~*~*~*~ The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome told the others what he happened the night before.  
  
"So, is Sesshomaru going to die?" asked Sango. The group was sitting outside the hut in the early morning sunlight.  
  
"No," said Kagome, "The arrow hit him in the shoulder, not the heart."  
  
"Oh," she replied, she looked at Miroku. He was still acting the same as last night, treating her kindly and not being perverted. He even passed up the opportunity Sango had unintentionally offered him to touch her butt earlier.  
  
"Even if Sesshomaru lives, it sounds as if this Rin girl is still out for blood," he paused before adding, "Kagome's if I'm not mistaken."  
  
The all glanced at Kagome, "I won't let Rin get close enough to lay one finger on Kaogme," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll help you to protect Kagome, Inuyasha," Shippo announced boldly.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you Shippo," she said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, "Like you could actually be of any help."  
  
Shippo glared angrily at Inuyasha, "As much help as you!" he shouted, and Inuyasha ignore him.  
  
"Now Inuyasha," said Miroku, "Tell me about this girl you were fighting with."  
  
"Back to you normal self I see," said Sango drily.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she said with a sigh. Sango picked up her boomrang and said to Kagome, "I'm going to take a bath in the hotsprings, do you want to join me?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'm going now, catch up with me later," with that she was gone. She had jumped on Kirara's back and flew away.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Inuyasha, he was staring after her.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku said, also watching her go.  
  
'Guys are idiots,' thought Kagome, she could guess what was wrong but she wasn't about to tell them. She looked at Miroku, "What do you want to know about the girl?" she asked, thinking he'd start asking about her looks, but he didn't. 


	3. Chapter Three The Meeting Of Two Brother...

Disclaimer- No I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else from the television series, unless one day I get really really rich... Then I might!  
  
Chapter 3- The Meeting Of Two Brothers  
  
The peaceful nightly noises of the forest were cut off as a pitch black circular portal appeared. The animals present when it suddenly arrived instantly grew quiet and froze with fear. A woman walked through the darkness, she was the most beautiful woman most men have ever seen or were lucky enough to feast their eyes upon. Behind her an inu youkai walked out, "We have returned to our world," he observed looking around before his eyes settled on the human in front of him.  
  
She was only sixteen but had grown into a fine young woman. The moonlight turned her flawless ivory skin a cream color. Two dark locks framed her face while the rest was left to flow down her back.  
  
At her waist hung an assortment of weapons, a sword, throwing stars, and a short knife. Among her clothing he knew there were yet more daggers she kept hidden. In the place that they had come from, to be unprepared meant death by on of the dangerous monsters that always lurked somewhere in the shadows.  
  
"So we have," she replied looking at him. "But why now after all those years? Why have we suddenly had to opportunity to return?" Her lovely face looked worried; it had been years since she had seen such a peaceful place as this.  
  
The demon looked at her, he hated seeing her unhappy, "Do not think about it, just be glad we are back." He looked her up and down before silently adding, 'Now that we are back, I can find you some different clothing.'  
  
He had never liked the outfit she wore now, they had found it shortly before being sent to the other world. Sesshomaru had stumbled on a massacred village, and in one of the huts lay the clothing she wore now along with its matching necklace, they had been laying neatly among the dead bodies that occupied the hut.  
  
'It was all too convenient,' he thought, plus he hadn't even mentioned of the most interesting part.  
  
Rin had taken an immediate liking to the outfit, though she had been too small to wear it yet. The outfit consisted of a top of harden maroon leather, and a short skirt of the same material. She wrapped the skirt around her waist and tied it securely on her left hip. The top stopped just above her belly-button, showing what he thought was an indecent amount of skin, and it also provided coverage for the tops of her arms by a bit of the leather coming out of the top and laying over them.  
  
The material acted as a type of armor, but still provided the person free movement, the fact that the skirt was split on each side helped. The symbol on it though was what had first attracted his attention after Rin had put it on. There was a small cherry blossom that was embroidered on the lower right-hand corner of the skirt. There were vines that extended from it and crawled up the right side and across the bottom-front. The necklace was also make of a cherry blossom that hung from a fine chain shaped like a vine.  
  
Rin had grown enough to fit into it at age twelve it had fit well at the time, it was almost like the outfit had been hand pick for her, and here was the best part, the outfit grew as she did. Throughout all their long years he had never he to get her other clothing because the one she had now had grown as she did, never becoming any tighter, it seemed to have been made for her the day beforehand.  
  
She nodded her head, clearly still upset. He sighed, "Rin," he said warmly, "Do not worry, everything will turn out just fine."  
  
"Hai," she said still facing him, then she smiled, "Can we explore this world a little, I've forgotten almost all of it."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her lovingly, "Of course we can," apparently he had a soft spot when it came to this girl. It had been such a long time since he'd seen her smile like that. Back in the other world, there wasn't much to smile about.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome and Inuyasha were wandering through the woods. Kagome had thoughtfully brought her bow and fletching full of arrows before they left the hut. She slowly trotted after Inuyasha, he hadn't said a word since they left.  
  
"Inuyasha," she ventured.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I don't' really know, just," he paused, "somewhere quiet."  
  
"Mmm...." Kagome said. She continued to follow Inuyasha, until he suddenly paused sniffing the air. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can smell Sesshomaru," he said half turning to her, "and he's close." Inuyasha didn't mention that Sesshomaru's scent had changed slightly, or that there was a human with him. He was busy preparing himself for the inevitable encounter that would take place.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered, "We haven't done anything for him to come after us, why would he show up now?"  
  
"I don't know," he said drawing the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, "They are headed this way." He halted looking intently at a group of bushes, "Kagome, get behind me," he growled as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, and he prepared himself to fight.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke as soon as he saw Inuyasha, "Why my dear brother Inuyasha," he said as he moved out of the way for another figure to appear, "It has been such a long time."  
  
"Not quite long enough," countered Inuyasha looking at the woman who was waling out behind him.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she said, "This is your half brother? The one you have been trying to kill?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
She peered at him with a critical eye, "He's not much to look at, is he? I mean, take his stance for example, it looks as if he's about to dance not fight."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the insult, "What's this Sesshomaru? You're keeping company with a human? I guess you are our father's son after all."  
  
Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a piercing look before noticing Kagome, "What's this?" he said, "She is the same age as before."  
  
"What do you mean 'same age she was before'?" Inuyasha asked positioning himself in front of Kagome, he wouldn't let anyone touch her if he could help it.  
  
"It has been ten years yet, she remains the same," he said letting some of the puzzlement that he felt enter his voice.  
  
"Ten years? Feh," he said with scorn, "You've obviously gone insane. We saw you just over three months ago."  
  
Sesshomaru was silent, "Interesting," he said finally.  
  
"It's been nice chatting with you Sesshomaru, but I'd rather fight," Inuyasha repositioned himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, "May I fight him instead?" she looked at him waiting for his answer.  
  
"This would be a good time to test you skills," he said thoughtfully, "Go ahead Rin, you have my permission." She nodded to him while stepping forward.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you've go to be kidding. You're letting this woman do your fighting for you?" Inuyasha accused after hearing their exchange of words.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer him, but was watching Rin intently; this was going to be her first fight in this world. He was thinking about the different times her, himself, had fought Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was almost positive that she could beat him.  
  
Rin unsheathed her own sword, positioning herself in a fighting stance a little way from Sesshomaru. "I am ready," she declared, "You may attack first if you wish too," she said mildly.  
  
Inuyasha growled, he couldn't even use the wound of the wind on her seeing as she was human. 'No matter,' he thought, 'I can still beat her.' Inuyasha rushed at her and cut down swiftly.  
  
Rin avoided his attack with ease, slashing Inuyasha across his back, Inuyasha bit back a cry of pain, he hadn't thought she would be that fast, after all, she was human.  
  
"Inuyasha," cried Kagome seeing how Rin's sword buried itself into his back before the girl jumped away.  
  
"Stay back Kagome, it's only a scratch," he said in his most confident tone of voice trying to convince her.  
  
Rin took up her fighting stance again, her blade glistening red in the moonlight from his blood. "He is an even worse fighter than I first thought he would be," she said to Sesshomaru, loud enough that Inuyasha could hear her, "That attack wouldn't have hit me if I was blindfolded."  
  
His eyes flashed at her remark, "How dare you!" shouted Inuyasha, losing his temper.  
  
"You heard me," replied Rin coolly.  
  
"Adjust your left foot slightly," came the instruction from Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him surprised to still find him here, they had, surprisingly, forgotten him. Sesshomaru had remained silent for the first part and the two had been so involved his appearance had gone unnoticed. "It is off a little Rin."  
  
She did as she was told saying, "How could I have forgotten something as basic as that?"  
  
Rin and Inuyasha continued to fight; it appeared that Rin had the upper hand. She landed more blows upon Inuyasha than she did to her. The fight dragged on for another ten minutes or so, with neither part landing any serious attacks.  
  
Sesshomaru was so intently following the battle that he didn't notice as Kagome slowly arrow to her bow and drew the string taut or as he carefully took aim of him chest. Only once the arrow had been released did he realize what was happening. All Sesshomaru had time to do was position himself so the arrow hit him in the shoulder instead of his heart. The arrow flew true even with Sesshomaru's last minutes adjustment, it hit straight on, creating a hole in his lower shoulder, dangerously close to his heart.  
  
"No!" shouted Rin when she saw what was happening. "You BITCH!" she said to Kagome, trying to evade Inuyasha to get to her.  
  
Inuyasha positioned himself in front of Kagome, "I don't think you want to do that," he remarked, "Sesshomaru may be alive now, and just leaving him lying on the ground might not be a good idea."  
  
Rin looked at them, hatred filling her eyes as she glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome. "She will pay for this, remember that Inuyasha and enjoy your last days together." With that Rin sheathed her sword, picked up Sesshomaru, and carried him off, a surprising feat for someone as small as herself.  
  
The hanyou watched them go before turning to Kagome, "Why did you do that?" he asked her, his eyes and voice betraying how worried he was.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked clearing surprised, "It looked like you were having a trouble dealing with her, plus," she shrugged, "It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Sesshomaru."  
  
He sighed, "You should have left that for me to deal with." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder before adding, "She might give me some trouble."  
  
Kagome stared blackly at him, "Do you mean you might not be able to defeat her?"  
  
He growled at her, "Of course I can defeat her. It might take me a while to do so and now I have to worry about your safety," he said thinking back, "She looked pissed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok here's the next chapter I hope you like it. . . 


	4. Chapter Four The Connecting Of Two Peopl...

Chapter Four- The Connecting of Two People  
  
Rin had draped Sesshomaru across her back and was now running as fast as she dared. She needed a safe place to keep him until he was better, but to kill him while looking for it wouldn't be any help.  
  
"Rin," come Sesshomaru's voice from beside her ear, "Put me down. I can walk."  
  
Rin hesitated before replying, "No," she said finally. "You are too badly injured, I am looking for a safe place for us to stay while you get better."  
  
Rin suddenly spotted an abandoned hut and headed toward it. In response to her words Sesshomaru growled in aggravation, he hated feeling this useless.  
  
"Only a few more minutes," she told him and quickened her pace.  
  
The hut itself was dirty and old. Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust, but it would have to do. She laid Sesshomaru down gently and began to gather up organic material that could be used as bedding.  
  
Once she had arranged it in the cleanest corner of the hut, she carefully picked Sesshomaru up and put him down in it.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said trying to sit up.  
  
Rin gently forced him to lie back down she could treat him like this as long as he was injured and didn't have the strength to resist. "I will be right back; I am going to look for herbs that will help you get better. I don not want to come back and find you somewhere other than where you are now."  
  
Sesshomaru growled, but then sighed. This is exactly like what had happened before all those years ago. He had been severely wounded by his brother Inuyasha when he had fist used the wound of the wind. Rin had discovered him in the woods and devoted herself to tying to help cure him. Even after all of his attempts to scare her off, she continued to come.  
  
Taking his sigh for a 'yes I'll stay where I am,' she walked out of the hut and into the night. ~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome told the others what he happened the night before.  
  
"So, is Sesshomaru going to die?" asked Sango. The group was sitting outside the hut in the early morning sunlight. After Kagome and Inuyasha had returned they had gone to sleep not wanting to disturb their friends.  
  
"No," said Kagome, "The arrow hit him in the shoulder, not the heart. It will cause him a lot of pain and put him of on commission for a while, but is won't kill him."  
  
"Oh," she replied, she looked at Miroku wondering if he was ok. He was still acting the same as last night, treating her kindly and not being perverted. He even passed up the opportunity Sango had unintentionally offered him to touch her butt earlier that morning.  
  
"Even if Sesshomaru lives, it sounds as if this Rin girl is still out for blood," he paused before adding, "Kagome's if I'm not mistaken."  
  
The all glanced at Kagome, "I won't let Rin get close enough to lay one finger on Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'll help you to protect Kagome, Inuyasha," Shippo told them boldly.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you Shippo," the little fox youkai really had sprit.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, "Like you could actually be of any help." He brushed off Shippo's announcement like he would an annoying insect, in Inuyasha's mind Shippo only got in the way.  
  
Shippo glared angrily at Inuyasha, "As much help as you!" he shouted ready to launch an attack at the hanyou.  
  
"Now Inuyasha," said Miroku distracting them to prevent the fight that they were about to start, "Tell me more about this girl you were fighting with."  
  
"Back to you normal self I see," said Sango dryly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked her a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Nothing," she said with a sigh. Sango picked up her boomerang positioning it on her back, and said to Kagome, "I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs, do you want to join me?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'm going now, catch up with me later," with that she was gone. She had jumped on Kirara's back and flew away.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Inuyasha, he was staring after her.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku said, also watching her go.  
  
'Guys are idiots,' thought Kagome, she could guess what was wrong but she wasn't about to tell them. She looked at Miroku, "What do you want to know about the girl?" she asked, thinking he'd start asking about her looks, and surprised her when he didn't.  
  
"How did she fight? I mean, what type of weapons did she use? It must have been something special seeing as Inuyasha couldn't defeat her."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Miroku, "She used a sword, a regular one as far as I could see," he paused before continuing; "She fought well, and was very fast. The real problem is that she's not a hanyou or youkai," he admitted, "Because of that I can't use the Tetsusiaga's real power on her."  
  
"Ah," said Miroku, "She is not a demon, therefore you can not used her youkai to form the wound of the wind."  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha said reluctantly.  
  
"This might cause us some problems," Miroku said. He paused before going on, saying this in a diplomatic voice, "If this woman is that much of a threat, perhaps Kagome would be safer back in her own country," he offered.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up startled, "What are you talking about?" she demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha, just admitted that she gave him a lot of trouble when they were fighting. I am merely saying that you might want to stay in your own country until we have dealt with this problem."  
  
Kagome was about to argue further but Inuyasha silenced her, "He's right Kagome, you should go back to your time until this is over."  
  
"No!" she yelled at him, "I wont be shipped off until the danger had passed, I'm staying right here!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her, "This is for the best," he said his temper flaring up.  
  
For once Kagome didn't yell or scream, instead she whispered to them fiercely, "I'm not going to go anywhere." Kagome suddenly stood, barely being able to control her temper she marched off towards Sango and the hot springs.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were silent for a while after she had gone. "I'll convince her to go back," Inuyasha told them his face set in grim determination.  
  
"But how?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know but, I will find a way," he replied softly as he watched her distant form disappear in the trees. ~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was sleeping again, since Rin had returned from the forest some hours ago he had napped off and on. The hut, which smelled of mold and rot before, now he the scent of herbs coming from it. Rin had gathered leaves for three different concoctions, one for pain, another to prevent infection, and the last to help him sleep.  
  
The arrow that wench shot at him had caused a lot of damage. If Sesshomaru hadn't moved so the arrow hit him in the shoulder, he wouldn't be alive right now. The wound continued to cause her problems even after the arrow had been removed. It was like the arrow had a poison on it that made the wound resistant to treatment.  
  
She sighed, Sesshomaru would be fine, he had recovered from worse than this back in the other world, but not my much. Rin walked out of the hut, she hadn't slept at all that night. It wasn't really a problem, she had often gone a week or more without sleep in the other world.  
  
Rin walked over to a stream located near the hut, she drank deeply before then splashed some over her face. The cold water seemed to wake her up some and to bring her back to the living world. She began to walk back to the hut, but instead of going in, she climbed a tree that had a view of the doorway preparing to act as a guard. ~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was walking in the woods toward the hot springs. He had left Kagome alone for about an hour before following her. 'I hope she's cooled off a little. She's impossible to talk to when she's mad,' he thought. He followed her scent to the hot springs, how someone could spend that amount of time taking a bath, he didn't know. The sun was slowly reaching it's highest point in the sky as he mad his way towards her. A breeze coming from the east blew her scent to him with renewed force while rattling the branches of the trees in front of him. The sunlight shifted below his feet as the wind provided and blocked passageways for it to reach the forest floor.  
  
Inuyasha was considering what to do, he was trying to come up with a way to get Kagome to stay in her time until he defeated that girl. But she could be so stubborn sometimes, he sighed still trying to devise a plan.  
  
He continued to think, so deep was he in thought that he didn't notice when he reached the springs. "Inuyasha," shouted a Kagome, "What are you doing here?" her voice brought him back to the present.  
  
Inuyasha quickly surveyed his surroundings, he was at the edge of the steaming pool of water. The hanyou looked at Kagome, she was treading water staring up at him, her face contained mixed emotions of surprise and horror.  
  
"I, ah," he stuttered realizing that she was in the water naked.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" she said for below. Inuyasha went straight down and hit the water with a splash before sinking to the hard bottom. Though that wasn't what Kagome had intended him to do, she didn't miss her chance to quickly grab the towel sitting a few feet away from her on the ground and cover herself with it.  
  
She had it securely around her body by the time the hanyou surfaced. His hair hugged his face and his clothes were heavy with water from his sudden dunking. He stood, having to use the tips of his toes to keep his chin above the water. Kagome stayed up by treading water, she was too short for her toes to even brush the bottom.  
  
"Wha'd you do that for?" he asked her irritated, his eyes contained concealed annoyance.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to go into the water, just to hit the ground and give me enough time to reach my towel," she explained bluntly, "Besides, why were you spying on me?" Kagome suddenly demanded.  
  
"I wasn't spying, I came looking for you hoping we could talk. I thought you'd be done taking your bath by now." His gaze caught ever inch of her, 'She looks to beautiful,' he thought to himself. Her hair was plastered to her neck and shoulders before fanning out in the water, the towel she wore clung to her body and Inuyasha was having a hard time continuing to look just at her face.  
  
"I was almost done, if you'd have arrived five minutes from now I would have been gone," she said trying to swim around him to the side of the pool. 'What's he really doing here?' she thought as she did so.  
  
"Then it's a good thing I came when I did," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, he caught Kagome before she swam past. The hanyou encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer to him. 'She smells so good,' he thought as he breathed her scent in deeply. Her smell seemed to intoxicate him and made him do things he'd personally like to think he'd never do under normal circumstances.  
  
Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's actions, she looked up into his vibrant golden eyes for a long minute before hesitantly lifting her head. She covered the distance between them slowly, giving him plenty of opportunities to stop her. She paused once more before gently brushing her lips against him. When Inuyasha didn't protest to her first action, she began to kiss him, raising her arms from the water to place around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha grip round her waist tightened as he drew her body to his own. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.  
  
Kagome tangled his fingers in his silky hair, roughly pulling his head nearer to her own. She could feel his heart beating inside his chest, it nearly matched the rate in which her's was beating. She deepened the kiss, changing it from playful to passionate, and tried to tighten their embrace, though it was nearly impossible seeing as the were already clinging to dear other as if their lived depended on it.  
  
Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoying himself when images suddenly began to flash threw this mind. He jerked away from Kagome gasping for air, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I, I can't" he said, thinking of Kikyou.  
  
She looked away from him, a hurt expression on her face. She slowly removed her finger from his hair and pushed off from his chest, holding her towel close to her as it tried to slip away.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," he repeated, "but Kikyou..." he didn't have to finish. She climbed up over the side of the springs and quickly dressed. After that she turned, leaving a confused hanyou behind while she walked away into the woods. ~*~*~*~  
  
Evil Kikyou, I really don't like her... But don't worry I have plans that will suit her just fine! Anyway please remember that I like reviews it tells me that people are reading my story, if you like or even if you dislike me story please tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5 On the Move

Ok sorry for the long break (explanation at end of chapter), anyway, towards the end Sango and Miroku are a little OOC, but please deal with it for now... Ok now back to the story  
  
Chapter 5- On the Move  
  
Rin woke up with a start, she had fallen asleep sometime in the morning. It was now sunset, she had slept the whole day away. 'I'm getting soft,' she thought as she jumped from the tree. Rin gracefully landed on the ground without a sound and entered the hut.  
  
Sesshomaru appeared asleep, but opened one eye when she entered. "Ah so you're awake," she moved to his side.  
  
"Hai," he said.  
  
Rin began to remove the bandages to examine his wound and was disappointed at what she saw. If anything the injury had gotten worse. Rin frowned in confusion, what was happening? She put more of her herbs on the injury and re-bandaged it.  
  
Suddenly Sesshormau said, "Jaken is coming."  
  
'Jaken?' she thought, the name sounded familiar. Then she remembered the green toad-like thing that had served Sesshomaru before they were sent to the other world.  
  
She nodded her head, "Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"No," he said before sitting up, "He can find us on his own."  
  
Rin wanted to stop him as he moved but knew that nothing she did would prevent him now that he was feeling stronger. So she sat there resisting the urge to aid him and waited until the creature entered the hut.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," said the toad, "Thank heavens that I've finally found you."  
  
"Hello Jaken," said Sesshomaru from were he was seated.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave your faithful servant for so long? I was worried you were dead," Jaken slowly approached his master, relief could be seen in him eyes.  
  
"I'm touched Jaken," was the only answer he got out of Sesshomaru.  
  
"And who is this human you have with you?" he said in a demanding tone, acting like he was intitled to know. He shook his two headed staff towards Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru coldly stared at him until he began to tremble.  
  
"Ple-, please forgive me my lord. I shouldn't question you," Jaken said beginning to bow several times in apology.  
  
Satisfied with Jaken's response he answered his earlier question, "This is Rin," he stated simply.  
  
"Rin? The annoying little human girl you revived? But that can't be her," he said, "She 's at least 15 in human years and Rin was a small child."  
  
"Jaken, we have been gone longer than you think."  
  
Rin did not want to sit and listen to them anymore, Jaken was a weak mindless servant who couldn't speak him mind. So she said to them, "I'm going out to search for Inuyasha, I will be back in a few days." She looked down on Jaken, "I'm guessing you can take care of Sesshomaru until I get back, right?"  
  
Jaken glared at her menacingly, "Of course I can, better than any human anyways." His arrogant tone bothered her, after saying this he turned his nose up into the air.  
  
Before Jaken could move, Rin had pulled her knife from it's place at her waist and laid it against his throat, "I doubt that," she whisper into his ear. She felt the toad tremble in her grip and pressed the knife tighter into his throat, a trickle of blood trailed down the creature's neck. An uninvited whimper in complaint escaped Jaken's tightly locked lips.  
  
"Enough Rin," said Sesshomaru interrupting her little game, amusement could be seen in his eyes, "You can play with him later."  
  
Rin released her victim and walked out of the hut, sliding the knife back to its former position in it's sheath. She could hear Jaken's voice as she left, Jaken was whiningly questioning Sesshomaru, "What do you mean my Lord, you wouldn't actually let her do anything like that again would you?" Rin smirked as she walked off into the darkened trees, her blade would see more than enough blood to quench its thirst after she got done with that human wench.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome sat on the edge of the bone eaters well, salty tears steadily coming down her face. She had left Inuyasha at the hot springs hours ago and walked to this place. After she had been sure that the hanyou was well out of hearing range she had begun to cry. The tears still flowed freely from her eyes as she debated whether or not to go back to her time.  
  
Suddenly she looked up, briskly wiping away the evidence she'd been crying so that Inuyasha wouldn't notice. At the rim of the clearing she could make out a figure standing beneath on e of the many trees. 'How long has he been there?' she asked herself as she warily looked at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked across the clearing to her. After she left, he had been undecided about what to do. An hour had gone by before he had come up with any sort of plan at all. He then began to follow Kagome, using his nose to distinguish her scent from the night. He had kept at an excruciatingly slow pace so as not to catch up with her until now. 'Is she carrying over me?' he thought, his sympathetic eyes trailing over her, 'I hate it when girls cry, especially Kagome.' He could smell the salt in the air, it wasn't right, her scent wasn't meant to be combined with the smell of tears.  
  
She got up when he was only a few paces away from her, her movements were slow and stiff, she had sat in her former position for an hour or more. They faced each other in silence for a few minutes, looking intently into the others eyes for some hint at what was to come.  
  
Kagome was the first to speak, "I'm sorry," she whispered before looking down at her feet. "I, I shouldn't have gone so far."  
  
There was a brief hush, "Kagome," he whispered her name, "Where you crying over me?" Kagome didn't answer him, choosing to continue to stare at her feet. The hanyou sighed and stepped closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Please look at me," he told her.  
  
Try as she might, she could not resist his sincere request, gradually she raised her head partway before another stopping, Kagome didn't want to face the hanyou. Inuyasha pulled his one hand from her shoulder and placed it under her chin, gently lifting her head up the rest of the way. The darkness made his eyes seem to glow and his hair stood out in sharp comparison to the night.  
  
He looked at her lovingly, "Do you remember when you almost left my life forever? Just because I was naïve enough to think you wouldn't want to stay with me after I'd sworn to protect Kikyo. I thought you wouldn't understand, that you'd stay in your time and curse my name for the rest of your days," he paused, "But you didn't, you came back to me."  
  
Kagome was so confused, the emotions running through her head caused a jumble of all her thoughts. "I remember," she said, trying to look away, but Inuyasha's hand prevented her from moving. Kagome thought back, trying to avoid his search gaze while doing so. It was when she first truly recognized her love for Inuyasha. Things might have turned out differently if she hadn't been so truthful.  
  
He gently tilted her head up and kissed her briefly on the lips. Kagome as so surprised she didn't react during the kiss or as he pulled her into one of his bear-like hugs.  
  
"I need you Kagome," he whispered, "I would kill myself if I let anything ever happen to you," he stopped, quietly breathing in her scent. "You have to stay in your world until I come to get you, ok? I don't want you coming back until I'm positive you'll be safe."  
  
"But. . ." Kagome searched her brain for some argument, she had to find some way to stay here, she needed more time to sort through some of what she was feeling.  
  
"Kagome, I will get you when it's safe for you to return," before she could protest, he had picked her up, cradling her, and dropped her in the well. His next words echoed through the well as the blue light appeared to carry her to her time, "Stay there until I get you. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well, she slowly climbed out relying on the rope ladder that hung over the side. Trying to sort through her emotions she asked herself, "What am I going to do?" Kagome got out of the well and gradually slid down the well's side until she was seated on the ground. Staring off into the wall of the well house she said, "Should I obey him and stay here? Or should I go back?"  
  
It was like she had split in two, each side was at war with the other. On one hand Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to worry about her, but, what if something happened to him while she wasn't there. Her mind went round and round fighting against itself.  
  
Finally she got up, exhausted from the metal battle. She walked to her house where her family was waiting patiently as they did ever night, hoping she would pay them an unexpected visit. When she opened the sliding door to her home, her family looked at her hopefully, expecting a warm friendly greeting. Kagome didn't even acknowledge their presence as she slowly walked up to her room, each step creaking in protest to her weight.  
  
Kagome gently shut her door before falling into her bad. She stayed there the rest of the night trying to think, until she drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~ It took the hanyou and hour to return to camp, he ran at tope speed, quickly covering the distance. When he finally reached Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they were still sleeping. With dawn only a couple of hours away he didn't want to wake them, they would find out what he had to tell them soon enough.  
  
Inuyasha quietly sat down next to them, and tried to get a few hours of sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed when he awoke to find his foul tempered friends had returned, and that he was sleeping against a tree.  
  
"Quite yelling stupid monk," Inuyasha said in response opening one eye.  
  
"Where did you disappear to last night? And where's Kagome?" he asked not seeing her as he searched the clearing with his eyes.  
  
"I told you I'd take care of it didn't I?" Inuyasha said opening the other eye. He sighed before standing, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that morning.  
  
"So," Sango said rolling over so the boys could see she was awake and she propped herself up on her elbow, "You sent her back to her world?"  
  
"Yes," the hanyou said nodding his head. Inuyasha slide his sword into place once he was up.  
  
"How do you know she'll stay there?" she asked getting up, much to the dislike of Kirara who was sleeping on her stomach.  
  
"She will, I'm sure of it," was all he would say to them.  
  
"Where to now them?" asked Miroku who had begun search through Kagome's pack looking for some form of breakfast.  
  
Sango prepared for them to leave. A half hour later Miroku had breakfast cooked and Shippo had waken up. They ate in silence, with Kagome gone it seemed as if something was wrong.  
  
"When's Kagome coming back?" ventured Shippo addressing the question to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him like usual, and continued to shove his breakfast into his mouth. Sango sighed and muttered something about how immature they were.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared at her, "What did you say?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Sango replied acting as if some animal ha distracted her so she could look away from him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to glare evilly at her for another ten seconds or so until he returned to eating his food.  
  
Miroku watched their exchange of words while calmly devouring the breakfast he cooked.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha finished his breakfast he jumped up into the trees. "I'm going to check out the area," the hanyou called over his shoulder.  
  
"Not without me," Shippo shouted and followed the dog hanyou as he tried to lose the little fox.  
  
Sango sighed, he always disappeared when the food was gone, leaving her with the monk to clean it up. 'Speaking of the monk,' she thought briefly looking up form her own job. Sango studies Miroku from underneath her eyelashes.  
  
The monk was happily cleaning up their campsite area. Miroku had yet to grope her since the other night when he started acting weird. In fact, he hadn't even looked at her in that kind of way, she could always tell when those thoughts entered his mind because a mischievous sort of gleam sparkled in his eyes. Sango smiled to herself, she might just have to see for herself if he was putting on an act.  
  
"Miroku," she called to him. The youkai exterminator quickly formed a plan in her mind, 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.  
  
"Yes Sango," he said, the monk looked up from his task.  
  
"Could you come over here and help me carry these dishes to the river?" she asked him as sweetly as possible, indicating the bowels and cup that they'd used for breakfast.  
  
"I would be happy to," responded Miroku, he stood and began to approach her. "What would you like me to carry?" he asked her.  
  
"Whatever I can't," she told him and began to gather the equipment in her arms.  
  
Miroku bent down as well to assist her. Sango waited and let him take most of the dishes. It was a fair way to the river and she needed to have as much free movement as possible.  
  
Miroku stood, his arms loaded with bowels and cups. He was having a difficult time balancing his staff in one hand and the tableware in the other.  
  
Together they started off, Sango kept her eyes open along the way.  
  
Suddenly Miroku's grip on a cup slipped and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Let me get it," she told Miroku as he started to retrieve the cup. 'Finally an opportunity,' she thought.  
  
Sango stepped in front of the monk and bent in half. She kept her one hand free preparing herself to slap him when the inevitable happened.  
  
Sango picked up the cup and returned to a standing position without incident.  
  
"Thank you Sango-chan," was all Miroku said before continuing to the river.  
  
'That was weird,' thought Sango as she followed, 'Oh well, this just means it's time for drastic measures.' She watched the monk as the river creped it's way toward them.  
  
Seeing her opening to act, Sango carefully placed her foot in Miroku's way, tripping him. He fell over landing on top of the youkai exterminator, unfortunately instead of stopping there continued to tumble over each other. Sango had failed to notice that there happened to be a slope on her left.  
  
Dishes forgotten, they tried to stop their fall, only succeeding in tangling themselves up more. With a final 'thump' the monk and youkai exterminator hit the bottom.  
  
Sango tried to catch her breath, though this was a little difficult seeing as Miroku was laying on top of her. He gradually lifted his top half up off of her, placing his hands at either side of her head so as to support his weight.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hm," she said looking deeply into his blue/black eyes.  
  
"Where are your hands?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He sighed, and picked up his right hand, leaving his left to support his weight. Gently Miroku removed Sango's hands from his butt and moved off of her to one side.  
  
'I don't understand,' though Sango as she got up sitting across from him. Her confusion quickly turned to anger, "What the hell's wrong with you?" she yelled at him using words that she rarely used.  
  
Miroku didn't understand, a bewildered look crossed his face.  
  
"What happened to you? Where did the Miroku I know go to? The one that gropes me every chance he gets, the one that's traveling with me and helped me overcome ever obstacle that's been thrown at me? The perverted monk that asks ever girl he meets to bear his child and get turned down ever time!" she stopped, having run out of breath. She panted bringing in the much needed oxygen to her lungs, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes when she saw her little speak had no effect on him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sango," Miroku said, oblivious to the emotional state she was in.  
  
Sango jumped up, forcing back the tears that blurred her vision, she wouldn't let the stupid monk make her cry. Calling to Kirara, Sango was determined to find her hanyou friend, she had to find out what was wrong with Miroku. ~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, please forgive me, *bows to all her readers*. But I've had a really busy week, (plus I couldn't get the chapter to sound like I wanted it too, and still can't, it sounds a little off to me... Oh well it'll have to do). 


	6. Chapter 6 During the Break

Ok before I start this chapter I'll get a few things straight, 1) Kikyo may not be totally evil, just misunderstood, 2) I don't hate Sesshomaru, if fact he's my favorite character. 3) SPOILER- Rin was mute but when she started traveling with Sesshomaru, she got her voice back (doesn't really say how she just has it the next time you see her). 4) I'm sorry if you think chapters 2 and 3 contain the same information, I'll try to mix it up some more. Now, on with the story......  
  
Chapter 6- During the Break  
  
A shadow stood at the border of the forest, it watched the monk as he slowly collected the discarded eating materials. "So Inuyasha, where have you gone off to?" she whispered to the wind.  
  
Sinking farther into the shadows, the figure disappeared within the forest without making a sound. Slipping along undetected the mysterious woman followed the girl, positive that she would inevitably lead her to the desired victim. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango quickly scanned the forest floor before her searching for the tell- tale signs of Inuyasha, a blur of red streaked with white. Kirara growled her comfort up at her master, she could tell something was bothering Sango and the cat was doing her best to cheer her up.  
  
Outfitted in her fighting clothes, the youkai exterminator had a set look on her face, signaling to anyone who saw her that she meant business. Her eyes contained a hard glint to them, the girl was intent on her task.  
  
Inuyasha spotted Sango before Sango did him. "What trouble did you get yourself into now?" he asked, his voice laced with scorn. Couldn't they do anything without getting into some kind of mess.  
  
Launching herself from Kirara's back, Sango aimed for Inuyasha, landing on him as she hit. Inuyasha, still stunned from the unexpected attack, didn't comprehend what she was doing until the blade she'd yanked from her belt was at his throat.  
  
"We're going back to the village," she told him. "Something is wrong with Miroku and Kaede will know how to fix it."  
  
"Feh," he responded ignoring the fact that he was in no position to argue, "Why should we do that, he seems fine to me."  
  
"Well he's not!" she practically screamed, tightening the blade against him throat. Sango didn't care that he was a friend and companion, she had more pressing matters than that fact on her mind.  
  
"What, you actually miss the perverted side of him that gropes you every five seconds?" he spat back in her face.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact I do, at least he shows me he cares for me when he does it. This new Miroku is as cold and distant as your brother."  
  
A glaring contest soon started up after that, an unyielding human continued until Inuyasha submitted. His ears lowered in defeat and he glanced away from Sango's face, "Feh, fine with me. It's not like we can search for shards without Kagome anyway."  
  
Giving him a look that signified that she would hold him to his word, she got off of him.  
  
"'Bout time you two finished," a cheerful fox youkai declared, "I though I was going to have to separate you." He leaped in from the sidelines, Kirara following him. Grinning in his evil 'I'm better than Inuyasha' way he added, "You looked so pathetic Inuyasha, pinned to the ground by Sango." The little fox broke into fist of laughter.  
  
"Why you little-," Inuyasha said, beginning to chase the kit, "I'm going to hit you so hard you wouldn't remember which way is up!" threatened the hanyou.  
  
"Like you could even catch me you stupid half-wit." Shippo yelled over his shoulder at the raging Inuyasha.  
  
Sango watched their exchange of words, during their yelling Kirara had jumped into her awaiting arms. The combination of the two's immature behavior and her faithful pet's purring her content, Sango's mood lightened considerably.  
  
After Shippo had received several large bumps on his head from Inuyasha's fist and the fox had stated he would tell Kagome on him, the small group started back to collect Miroku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humming to himself, Miroku leaned over the river gently rubbing the soaked rag over the wooden bowl. Submerging the dish into the water swiftly running past, he pulled it out of the clear liquid and set it off to dry.  
  
After Sango had disappeared so suddenly, Miroku had gathered the discarded utensils in order to clean them. Picking up the partially wet dishes, he made his way back to their temporary camp.  
  
At his arrival he found the place picked up and ready to go, glancing around in surprise, he spotted Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo waiting for him.  
  
Sango avoided Miroku's eyes and bent over to retrieve Shippo.  
  
"It's about time you got back, I thought you had gotten lost," Inuyasha said mocking the monk.  
  
"I am sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said, "But why are you all in such a hurry?" Setting down the dishes, he began to place them back in Kagome's pack that she had forgotten behind.  
  
"We're not in a hurry," Inuyasha started, after receiving a death glare from Sango. She didn't want the monk to know why they were heading back. "We just need to go back to the village to, ah, wait for Kagome."  
  
Standing quickly, Miroku said, "But I thought she wasn't suppose to come back until we've defeated Rin."  
  
"Ah, ya, well. . ."  
  
"We're going back for supplies," Sango cut in hurriedly, she could tell Inuyasha was about to tell Miroku the real reason for their going back. Returning to walking back to Kirara, she set down Shippo, who had been surprisingly quiet. "Let's go!"  
  
Curtly nodding his head the hanyou took off running, lightly jumping from branch to branch. Miroku sighed and ran after Inuyahsa, falling short compared to his friends fast speed.  
  
Sango picked up Kagome's pack before climbing on a transformed Kirara, "Could you hold this Shippo?" she asked the fox child.  
  
Nodding energetically he latched onto the bag and securely placed himself in front of Sango. Kirara took off as soon as her passengers were settled, jumping skyward, the cate began chasing after Inuyasha and Miroku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not far off a lone priestess walked through the woods. Her only companions were her baby blue soul stealers. The dragon youkais slowly flew around her, scattered about the near-by forest. The emotion-less mask she wore revealed nothing, her eyes were a deep blue and contained none of the happiness that she had experienced in life.  
  
Listening for a second, the corner of her lip turned up in a merciless smile. She was close. Continuing at the same pace she knew she would soon reach her target, "only a little more time my love, then we can to Hell together." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning by a gentle knocking at her door. "Are you going to school today?"  
  
Rubbing the grit out of her eyes she answered, "Yes, Mama."  
  
"Then hurry up, you only have a half hour."  
  
Sighing she climbed out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. Throughout her morning routine of getting ready, her mind was else ware, keeping company with a certain hanyou 500 years in the past.  
  
Walking to school, she was greeted by her friends, who started off asking about her health. She sighed as she heard the ridiculous illnesses her grandfather came up with. Because she had left her pack in the Fudile era, she had to go without many of her textbooks along with her notes. She glanced at the clock, knowing it was going to be a long day. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gazing into the enchanted pool, green-blue eyes watched the female before her.  
  
"I trust everything is in order," she spoke to a seemingly empty chamber.  
  
"Yes Milady," came a sniveling voice, "Everything has be laid out according to plan."  
  
"Very well," she said prying her eyes off of the young woman before her. Her vervan, who she had been talking to, turned to leave.  
  
"And Jaken," she said using his real name.  
  
The green toad-like youkai looked at her with fearful questioning eyes, "Yes, Milady."  
  
"If anything goes wrong, you will pay with your life," Ana-karu said calmly. He life meant nothing to her, the only reason he was doing this was because she would pay him handsomely, if everything turned out right.  
  
Trembling he answered, "Milady, everything has been set in motion, there is no way that the plan will not work."  
  
"Good," she said returning her eyes to Rin. "You may go now Jaken, go and complete your task."  
  
Bowing, the toad turned, two-headed staff in hand, and left to return to Sesshomaru.  
  
Listening until she was sure he was gone, she intently watched the young woman keeling close to the dirt, studying the tracks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, Jaken works for Ana-karu, never saw that coming. Well, maybe I did because I wrote it but still. . .  
  
Ok that's it for another chapter, I'm sorry it's so short but I'm going on vacation soon and wanted to get at least one more chapter out to you people. Hope you like it and please remember to R&R. 


End file.
